The Flying Dutchman
The Flying Dutchman is a recurring character in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a green pirate ghost who haunts Bikini Bottom. He is the devil of the sea which makes him enemies with King Neptune, when he had died; he had no funeral because his body was used as a window display. Now he haunts the Seven Seas because he was never put to rest. He expresses a dislike for the tradition in which others dress up as him for Halloween and claims that it "turns the Flying Dutchman name into a laughing stock." Nicktoons Unite! The Flying Dutchman made an appearance as non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. When the party arrives at The Flying Dutchman's ship, they were stopped by The Flying Dutchman. He said that everyone was cursed and had to stay on his ship. When he saw SpongeBob he said that he could go, but SpongeBob wanted to stay with the rest. The Flying Dutchman then said that if they find his old crew back they were allowed to leave. When collected all the crew members The Flying Dutchman took off and with the anchor, opened the door so the heroes could go to The Jellyfish Factory. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X The Flying Dutchman appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the three characters to represent his show, and the only one not being a main character of them. Bio Avast le landlubbers! Tis be the Flyin' Dutchman, and I'll let ya in on a little secret. I've come to take all of yer souls. Quit yer screamin', ye all had it coming! Why, it's bad enough that those bilgerats denied me eternal rest by using my body as a window display, dooming me and my ghostly crew to wander the eternal depths lookin' for souls to steal. Now some scourge from the realm of ghosts is raising terror on the seven seas and all of the universe! Of all the nerve! Everybody knows that fright is my job! I'll show that one-eyed freak who's the real ghostly master of terror around these parts! Or me name ain't the Flyin' Dutchman! AR HAARR HARR HAAAAAARR!!!! Special Powers *Is Bikini Bottom's equivalent of the Grim Reaper, visits doomed souls and spirits wicked beings away to Davy Jones' Locker. *Standard Ghostly Abilities (See Danny Phantom). *Can shape-shift and warp reality to stir intense feelings of fear in victims. *Commands a mighty flying ship and a ghostly crew. Quotes Intro: *"AH HARR HARR! Which foolish mortal dares to challenge the Flying Dutchman?!" *"Yer very soul be up for ante if ye lose." *"I'm gonna let you and yer scurvy crew in on a little secret. I'm here to steal your souls!" *"Lose this fight, and ye will join my ghostly crew!" *"Davy Jones' locker and all of his smelly gym socks await thee, mortal! AH HARR HARR!" *"You know the risks of facing the Flyin' Dutchman, Spongebob! Prepare yourself and yer precious soul!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"There be only room for one ghostly pirate on the pitch black seas! And you ain't it!" (Intro against Ember is she is wearing her alternate costume) *"Ghosts ye may be, but safe ye souls are NOT!" (Intro against Danny, Ember, Technus or Skulker) *"I sense a dark spirit lurking inside you..." (Intro against Azula) *"Fright and terror be my quarters! Be gone with ye!" (Intro against the Gromble) Win Pose: *"AH HARR HARR! Yer soul is MINE!" *"All ye who dare cross the Flying Dutchman be doomed to be part of his crew forever and EVER!" *"Get out of me sight! You ain't fit to swab my Poop deck!" *"Spirits like you would be fine additions to me crew! We set sail immediately!" (Win Pose against Danny, Ember, Technus or Skulker) *"A Beaver like you would reduce me glorious vessel to splinters! Be off with ye!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Monsters? AH HARR HARR! Ye can't scare the candy out of a baby's hands!" (Win Pose against the Gromble) *"Yer pitiful magic tricks won't work against the terror of the Flyin' Dutchman, boy!" (Win Pose against Timmy Turner or Kyle) *"Oh no. I ain't stealin' -your- soul. Everytime I do, somethin' bad happens!" (Win Pose against Spongebob) Victory Screen: *"I'll be honest with ye. You had rocks in yer tiny head if you thought you could've beaten the Flyin' Dutchman fair and square." (Victory Screen) *"Ye be surprised to see me? Who were ye expectin'? That tiny Plankton fella?" (Victory Screen) *"No, I DON'T know where has all the grog gone! Stop asking me that!" (Victory Screen) *"I don't mean t' brag, but I was the one who inspired that 'Talk Like a Pirate Day' thing. Scared the guy so hard, he ended up babbling like a pirate! AR HARR HARR! Good times." (Victory Screen) *"Yo ho ho and a bag of yer souls!" (Victory Screen) *"Don't look so down. As a member of me ghostly crew, you have the honor of scraping barnacles off of me ship! Now get to it!" (Victory Screen) *"I don't CARE if ye saw it in one of yer 'mangoes' or whatever ye call it. I don't wear a straw hat or stretch like rubber, so stop nagging me about it!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"If ye see that miserable cheapskate Krabs, tell him I be comin' for his soul next Tuesday!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"I like the fancy stunts ye do on yer sktaeboard. I had some killer moves meself, but ye can't do anything when yer 'feet' is nothing but a ghostly tail!" (Victory Screen against Otto Rocket) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery 200px-Flying_Dutchman.svg.png|The Flying Dutchman in SpongeBob SquarePants Nicktoons Unite! (Part 8) - I'M HELPING!!! - YouTube.png|The Flying Dutchman in Nicktoons Unite! Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Ghost Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Heroes Category:Villains